Ansatsusha
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: When the world changes, someone must be there to witness it. It is the law of the universe. So when the world alters to swords and violence, its only natural that someone who remembers the old world still lives. This person is enslaved to The Master. HPKH


_**It was a strange night, there seemed to be a chill in the air, soft puffs of air were visible because of the chill, coming from parted red lips. The moon was full in the sky, glowing a deep silver in the velvety blanket of black which was the sky, the air blew softly, disturbing a high ponytail that as black as ebony with streaks of blood red through it. No noise save the wind disturbed the night air, footsteps were silent against the concrete as the figure walked towards his destination. Emerald eyes peered through the darkness with ease as thin, delicate but strong hands curled lightly around the hilt of a katana, one of the two on his belt. The hilt was simple enough, a deep black, the diamonds on both sides of the hilt were silver. The guard wasn't so, it had the carving of a dragon was what made the guard and its eyes were two red stones.**_

_**He tilted his head ever so slightly, catching sounds that normal people couldn't hear, using his other senses to find out what had caused his instincts to react. The scuttle of rats hidden down a pitch black alleyway, the quiet wings of a bird as it flew in the night air, the soft puffs of breath which were made by the sleeping civilians in their houses. Ah, there it was, the light noise of a blade being drawn, the sharp edge scraping against the sheath as it was pulled free of its restraints. Running footsteps which took care to be silent, carefully controlled breaths and a broad slice of the blade, going for his a whoosh of air, he ducked, his ponytail almost getting sliced off as he pulled his sword free with careful silence and rammed it home, the sharp tip piercing soft skin, then flesh with ease and tearing through the veins and arteries, shattering the bone, sliding through the lung and out the other side. **_

_**The sword fell from his assailants grip, landing in Kaitou's hand as Kaitou pulled his sword free, throwing it in the air as he caught the body in his arms, he caught the sword, after resting the body down with care, and slid it into its sheath, wiping the blood off of it and onto the dead carefully blocked all emotions at the death and used part of the man's hakama to clear the blood off of the ground. He picked the man up and leapt over a small wall which separated the forest from the village, he dropped the body and went over to a house, grabbing the spade which leant lightly against the wall. Returning to where the body he lay, he dug into the earth with the sturdy tool and made the hole just deep enough, putting the body inside and covering the body with the disturbed put his hands together, sending his apology to anyone the man knew and then after he'd finished, he dropped his hands and continued on his way, ignoring the blood spattered on his black hakama and white trousers.**_

_**A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he didn't react as the owner of the hand pulled him into a one armed hug. "Well done, Kaitou." A sickening voice said into his ear. "That's the way, keep killing those who would defy us." The words poisoned his mind, or they were supposed to anyway, he was already immune to it. He couldn't free himself from his masters grasp, but his thoughts were his own, they were twisted and broken, his emotions weren't long dead from years of bloodshed. His only thoughts on the matter were. Take me away**_**. Before all was silent in his mind, only the quiet voice of the man, laughingly pulling him back to his prison, intruded on his quiet. "When we get back, the master wants to see you. Another job." Masaru murmured, his fingers tightening around Kaitou's shoulders as he knocked lightly on the door to Kaitou's prison. The door slid open and Masaru took Kaitou's shoulders, pushing him toward the masters office.**

**Kaitou didn't fight it as he was shoved into the room, Masaru following behind him, shutting the door and hurrying towards the master who was a dark haired man sitting in a chair, looking at him with evil eyes. "Good work, Kaitou." The master said quietly, standing up and walking around his oak desk towards Kaitou who stayed still as a hand came to rest against his jaw, a calloused thumb stroking his skin lightly before trailing along his neck as the master walked around him. "I have another job for you. There's a family in Kyoto, I have the details but you need to go and kill them before they mess everything up. Fail.. And lets just say you won't like what happens." The master's hand seemed to drop before he ran his fingers lightly over the front of Kaitou's trousers and Kaitou's whole body locked up as he curled his fingers into fists. "Is that clear?" The master murmured into his ear.**

"**Yes sir. I will do as you command." Kaitou said, keeping still, allowing and hating his masters touch.**

"**Good. You will leave now. Get going." The master said, rubbing against him one final time before sliding a folded bit of paper in his pocket and breaking away, going back to his desk with a grin at Masaru who smiled and walked seductively toward him.**

"**Yes, Master." Kaitou said softly, bowing his head slightly as he exited the room, fleeing out of the building as quickly as possible and leaning against the wall, shuddering slightly as his disgust got the better of him. Scraping a hand through his fringe to push it away from his face he slowly started moving, increasing speed until his entire body was blurring, his feet making no sound on the floor no matter how fast he ran. Night turned into early morning and the still sleeping town of Kyoto was greeted by a single person on the road through the town, walking with near silent steps and two swords at his belt. Swords were not unusual in the area, fights were still going on regularly in and around the town even with the war over. Kaitou walked with a purpose, his face smoothed into a blank expression, his eyes dark with the knowledge of what he was going to do. He blocked it out though, what else could he do? He stopped outside a house his eyes scanning a bit of paper in his hand before flicking upward towards the small sign by the door. He pushed at the door and it creaked open slowly. What little population their was on the streets didn't turn, though they knew what was going to happen. Kaitou slid the door shut, glancing around to see three children huddled in the corner, a nice looking woman was standing in front of them with all the anger of an overprotective mother, the father was standing in front of her. The father leapt at Kaitou, the knife in his hand shaking in fear. Kaitou dodged the knife and the man fell into him while Kaitou grasped the knife and threw it away. The man shook in fear, mumbling pleas even as his body froze.**

"**Forgive me." Kaitou murmured as he pulled the sword back. "If I had a choice, I would have left you and your family be. I will cause you no more pain." Kaitou said before he pushed the man off of him and sliced across his chest diagonally, slicing through the skin, flesh and veins with ease, blood bursting forth as he pressed deeper, bones snapping under the pressure of his strike until the man gasped his last breath and fell with a thud on the wife moaned in pain as she watched but her stance didn't waver once as her children clutched at her legs, sobbing softly into her soft, pink kimono. She gave him a fierce look which he answered by slicing the blade across her throat, slicing deep, piercing skin, flesh and into the major artery, the jugular. The woman choked and fell as well, her fingers scrabbling at her throat as her body convulsed, the children were screaming now and Kaitou knelt down to their level, his face blank but his soul screaming. He whispered once to them. "Forgive me." With this he sliced their heads off with once clean stroke of his sword. Kaitou stood slowly, walking into the bedroom and pulling the sheets off of the beds and laying one over each body, trying desperately to ignore the growing red stains on the white material.**

**He cleaned his sword with the spare and walked toward the door, pulling it open and stepping out, shutting it softly behind trembled slightly as he slipped down an alleyway, leaning his head against the wall as his body failed to keep him up. He fell into a hunched position, his body shaking as he tried to stifle his cries. He failed and broke down, his voice choked as he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Oh god I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."**

"**Come quick! Oh my god. Call the police, quickly!" The voices overlapped as panic arose. The townsfolk all panicked as they saw the dead bodies. You would think that after the bloody time they all had before this new system was put up, the townspeople would be used to it but in he time between their bloody history and now, the people of the once avoided town, had calmed like tame house cats. Kaitou pulled himself up, sliding his sword away as he slowly exited the alley from the opposite side he'd entered it. As upset as he was he didn't notice the group of people standing at the edge of the alley.**

**When he did, he redrew his sword and studied them. One male, obviously good, he was a master of something, one teen, a girl. One old man, a younger man and female. "We saw what you did." The man's voice was rough and dangerous.**

**The teen cut in. "Filth. How could you do that to that family! How could you split them up and harm them like that?"**

**Kaitou looked at them, his grip on his sword tightening as he lowered his blade a couple of centimetres. "I did not do it because I want them to die. I did it because I had no choice in the matter." Kaitou looked at his sword, clean-looking but still covered in people's blood. "I know I don't have a right to be forgiven so I won't ask anymore. All I can say is, I'm sorry." Kaitou then gave them a sad look before he leapt upwards onto the roof and disappeared**

*******

**The sun was high in the sky, the water of the river disturbed as a fish leapt from the water, it's silver streamlined body glittering beautifully in the sunlight, the reeds rustled lightly in the breeze that was stirring up strands of blood-red hair of the young man currently laying on the bank, curling grass around his finger. He smiled slightly, glancing towards his sword which he'd taken off his belt so he could lay down properly. He felt a presence and didn't tense at the familiar feeling. It was his master. "Kenshin, it's been a while." Hiko said as he came and sat by Kenshin, sipping lightly on his sake, his white robes in a neat pile next to him so as not to get them dirty. Hiko held the bottle towards Kenshin who looked at him with a small smile and shook his head. "Suit yourself." Hiko laughed gently. "You know, I met someone the other day. Someone who acted like you used to. A murderer who regretted every kill. He's your age too."**

"**Master, where are you going with this?" Kenshin murmured, sitting up and resting his sword across his knees.**

"**I'm not going anywhere, Kenshin. All I'm saying is, perhaps you could help him. He needs it." Hiko sighed, tangling his fingers in his hair. "He had a look in his eyes like a wild animal. Like he was thrashing while in a cage but the cage wasn't budging." Hiko murmured, sipping his sake again.**

"**Why me though?" Kenshin said, lightly touching the cross shaped scar on his cheek.**

"**Because you're a good person. Because you're the only one who can understand and because your Master wishes it." Hiko murmured, laughing softly after the last comment.**

"**Then I'll help him. How do I find him?" Kenshin said with a small smile on his face.**

*******

**The quiet scraping of charcoal against paper resounded around the small, sparse room. On a small table there was a phone and a picture which was faced away from him. He shut his eyes and stared out the open window, sketching slowly with the black pencil shaped object**_**. A picture began to form as his sad eyes sketched. First came the background, a shadowed forest barred most from view, a long stretch of field should have been a pure green but was instead a blood-slicked mess. The battle had died down and the wounded were being treated while the dead were being mourned. The hero of the battle, Harry Potter, was leaving over two slowly dying people. Each of his hands were clutch onto his best friends, one was a red head named Ron Weasley who was smiling softly at Harry, while the other was a brown haired female named Hermione Granger who had her eyes closed while she smiled peacefully, their deaths were near. Unbidden, Memories flooded back.**_

"_**Ron, Hermione." Harry murmured, lowering his heads slightly, ignoring the people watching him. "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me on my own. I don't think I could survive."**_

_**Hermione giggled softly, stroking Harry's hand. "Don't be silly Harry, you'll survive. You're strong Harry Potter. Stronger than any give you credit for." Hermione fell silent, pulling Harry's hand toward her and pressing her blood flecked knuckles to his lips. "You'll be fine."**_

_**Ron coughed painfully and tightened his grip as much as he could. "Yeah, we'll be with you mate." Harry's body shook as he listened, his throat tightening as he fought to control himself. "Just don't forget about us and we will never leave you, no matter where you go." Ron gasped out. "I love you Harry."**_

_**Hermione laughed tearfully, her brown orbs peering up at him. "We both love you Harry." Hermione was the first to go, her grip weakening as her hand fell with a slow motion thud, landing on the soft grass as her eyes glazed over with death. Harry's control snapped and a heartbreaking wail split from his lips but he couldn't yet move.**_

_**Ron tugged on his hand lightly and smiled. "Remember Harry, we love you." Ron whispered, his eyes staring up at the nights sky. Ron's grip loosened slowly, his muscles uncoiling as his body died. Ron's hand fell across his stomach and the same heart-wrenching wail split from his lips as he cried between the two bodies of his best friends.**_

**The cries faded and the picture returned, his most desperate moment caught and frozen in time. He sighed, placing his drawing utensils and the picture down as he looked out the window, his hair moving quietly in the breeze. "I said I wouldn't forget." Harry Potter whispered to the breeze.**

*******

**Authors Note:**

**I was reading through this and noticed loads of mistakes, thought I'd edit it. It will be updated soon!!**


End file.
